


Bonding Time

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Public Hand Jobs, can these boys behave for one second please?, the answer you're looking for is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: At Prompto's request, Gladiolus and Noctis spend some quality time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a modern day-au that I want to write (my job, school, and adhd willing) where Prompto is already dating Gladio and Ignis, and later drags Noctis into the mix.

Noctis had no interest in this. As far as he was concerned, Saturdays were for sleeping past noon and only getting out of the bed to pee or eat. Prompto was hanging out with a friend from one of his photography classes, working on a group project; Ignis’ job usually had him working on weekends, often picking up double shifts when a coworker was sick or on vacation. That left Gladio, who normally left Noctis alone, but today had insisted on the two of them spending time together. He’d dragged Noctis out of bed at _seven am_ in the _goddamn fucking morning_ , and as if that wasn’t enough reason to hate him, had then spent the next two hours just throwing him around at the gym. Noctis could barely walk back to the showers. He’d prayed he could go home and sleep afterwards, but Gladio absolutely refused to let him bail. He’d grabbed Noctis by the arm and hauled him in the exact opposite direction he’d wanted to go, burying them both in a surging crowd of civilians. It seemed everyone in Insomnia had decided to congregate at the street market, making it difficult for Noctis to keep up. He eventually found Gladio at a vendor’s stall, seemingly enraptured by whatever overpriced trinkets she had for sale.

“It’s too loud.” Noctis scowled at anyone who met his eye, including the man beside him, as he crossed his arms and strongly resisted the urge to tap his foot. Gladiolus chose to ignore him, inspecting the wares instead. Jewelry, claiming to be silver, with pendants molded into intricate shapes, from royal looking lions to chocobos. Gladiolus was admiring one of the latter.

“Prompto has a birthday coming up. Maybe I should get him this. I can even say it’s a joint gift from us, if that’ll make you feel better.”

“I already got him a gift.”

“Hmmph. You’re no fun at all.” Gladiolus made his purchase, tucking the small plastic bag into his pocket and bidding farewell to the vendor with a smile. “Look, all you have to do is sit through a movie with me, and then you can go back home and isolate yourself again.”

“Why do I even have to sit through a movie in the first place?” Noctis rolled his eyes, but followed Gladio anyway.

“Because we’re doing this for Prompto. He was talking to me last week, and he thinks we don’t like each other.” he added when Noctis turned to stare at him, eyebrow cocked suspiciously. “I mean, we don’t talk a lot, and I do like you--shit, anyone who’ll suck my dick is fine by me,”--Gladio paused to wink at Noctis and blatantly ignore the couple staring aghast at him as they passed--“but he thinks we only fuck with each other for his sake. He wants us to like each other. So I promised some bonding time with you today.”

“I....I don’t hate you, Gladio.” he admitted weakly. That earned him a hearty laugh and a pat on his back that nearly knocked him to his knees.

“Believe me, Your Highness, I know your type. Introverted to the max, happier unconscious than not, but you wouldn’t hang around anyone for longer than necessary if you didn’t like them. Am I right?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.”

“So, we go on a date or two, Prompto is happy, back to your regularly scheduled comas. I figure the movie ticket can act as proof enough. I promise I won’t get mad if you sleep through it.” His tone was nonchalant, and yet there was a challenge in his voice. Noctis tried not to be offended by it, chewing on the inside of his lip as he thought over his response.

“Okay. But I wanna see that weird horror movie.”

“The one about that shapeshifting alien thing?”

“That’s the one. Prompto’s gonna be pissed we saw it without him.”

“Then what’s a better reason to see it?”

Noctis was expecting the theater to be packed, and was not disappointed. They were twenty minutes late to the movie, skipping the concessions to instead grab any remaining seats. He was surprised, however, to see that the specific theater showcasing their movie was sparsely seated. As many weeks as the movie had been out, he guessed it wasn’t too much of a shock that the bigger crowds had already seen it. He and Gladio were able to put five rows of seats between them and the people in front of them, seating them in the next to farthest row to the back. It allowed a bit of privacy, meaning they could probably whisper back and forth and not disturb the other patrons. Given that Prompto was rather chatty, this situation would have been ideal for him. It was definitely ideal for Noctis, who stretched his legs out as far as he could, slouching back and relaxing in his seat. Gladio chuckled beside him, knocking his knee into Noctis’s.

“You could at least give the movie a chance.” he whispered, chuckling when Noctis smacked his kneecap.

“I will. But we have at least another hour of previews.”

Gladio’s laugh was more of a hiss, spat out between his teeth, as he attempted to be quiet. 

The movie started out slow, and it wasn’t looking to get any better. The characters were downright unlikable, the gore and violence gratuitous and clearly fake, but Noctis at least found the monster enjoyable. He also was finding Gladio’s company enjoyable. He’d been leaning toward Noctis since they sat down, stealing the middle arm rest, but during the annoyingly lengthy and tragically heterosexual sex scene of the movie he’d placed his hand on Noctis’ thigh; it was heavy and warm, his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth on the outside of his leg. Noctis wasn’t stupid; he knew exactly what Gladio was suggesting. Keeping his eyes on the screen, trying to keep a straight face, Noctis slouched further. His feet slid apart, one ankle hooking around Gladio’s. Gladio didn’t seem to notice at first, or was pretending not to, until that hand slid to the inside of his thigh, his entire hand now stroking, applying regulated pressure, slowly inching toward his groin. Noctis wanted to grab his wrist and drag that hand to where he wanted it most. He was already getting hard, just from a little petting. His arms still crossed, he clenched his hands, nails digging into his skin to resist the urge. 

Eventually, Gladio decided to relieve some of the tension Noctis had built up. Noctis uncrossed his arms, nearly slapping himself in the face as he covered his mouth to stifle the groan bubbling in the back of his throat. He thought he heard Gladio laugh under his breath again. He definitely heard the sound of his zipper being slowly drawn down, his dick popping free of his pants like it had suddenly realized it was late for something. Gladio wrapped his hand around Noctis, rubbing him through his underwear; the fabric was soft, but a little thicker, taking away some of the feeling of his hand working him. Had Noctis known this was the direction their date would have taken, he would have happily worn something a little smaller (or nothing at all). 

Noctis sighed slowly out of his nose, trying to remain quiet even as his hips hitched upward into Gladio’s hand, trying for more of that friction and warmth. HIs precum was already wetting the cotton at the tip, making it stick to his skin. His legs tensed, the foot hooked around Gladio’s leg pulling, hiking upward to tug against his calf. Gladio’s other hand grabbed his knee, firmly holding him in place as his hand disappeared into the flickering darkness of the theater. It reappeared a second later, pulling at the waistband of his underwear, quickly working it down enough to uncover his cock. Gladiolus stopped to scoop his balls out of there as well, massaging them gently. Noctis attempted to squirm, biting his palm to keep quiet; Gladio’s hand clenched down on his leg, making sure that Noctis wasn’t going anywhere; even so, his actions actually pulled Noctis closer to him, causing him to fall further down in his seat and twisting him sideways. He whimpered. 

“Shhh.” Gladio whispered, continuing to work his hand around them. “Don’t want them to know what we’re doing back here, do you?”

By Ramuh, no he didn’t. He was momentarily horrified, and then immediately aroused by the idea. He couldn’t help but think of how Ignis and Prompto watched him: seemingly unaffected save for biting his lip, and outright enjoyment, respectively. Imagining either one of those expressions on the other patrons’ faces made his cock jump against his stomach. 

“Or maybe you do,” he mused. Gladio’s hand went back to his cock, fingers skimming over the head to wet themselves with Noctis’s precum before Gladio took him in hand. He worked him firmly, yet slowly. Noctis closed his eyes, teeth clenched firmly around the fleshy part of his thumb. A woman in the movie screamed as she died.

“You know, I can’t wait for this movie to come out.” Gladio whispered nonchalantly, shifting rhythmically against Noctis’ leg; he briefly became aware that Gladio had pinned his leg in his lap with one of his own and was using his thigh to get himself off as well. “Imagine the two of us, watching this at home with the others. Getting hard just from the thought of this.”

Oh gods, that probably would happen. How could Noctis think of anything during this else but Gladio jerking him off and humping his leg in a public theater, maybe twenty feet away from complete strangers? He was so close now, his feet burning, his body begging for release. He whimpered against his hand again. He couldn’t tell if what he tasted was sweat or blood, but his palm was beginning to hurt. The creature on the screen roared.

“It may not even take the movie. I wonder if just the poster, or maybe a still, would get you hard.”

Shit, probably. At the moment he didn’t really care what this movie would do to him. He hitched his hips erratically, trying to convey this message to him silently, because if he ungagged himself, he was going to make way too much noise.

“It’s, ah, it’s almost over Noct.” Gladio was holding his leg down roughly, clearly trying to finish himself. “If you-you don’t hurry, we’ll get c _aaaaaaught_.” Gladio’s hand squeezed Noctis roughly as he came, hitching against his thigh as he rode it out. The increase in pressure and the second reminder of the other people in front of them was enough to help Noctis. He pressed his hand firmly against his mouth, back arching, as he came. His legs shook, causing Gladio to grunt as he cut off a moan, his hand no doubt bruising Noctis’ leg. Noctis allowed himself a deep breath, slowly and quietly. He leaned up to look over the tops of the seats in front of them. Miraculously, no one was looking. 

Gladio’s hands released him, and Noctis worked to straighten himself up. In the dim light of the movie’s final scene, he could see the mess he’d made of himself; a quick tuck and a fully buttoned jacket would hide the evidence until they returned to the apartment. Gladio had wiped his hand on a seat next to him, looking zero percent concerned with the idea that someone was going to have to clean it up after realizing what it was. They shuffled quickly from their seats, both flushed and a little sweaty. Noctis felt like he had a neon sign on his back announcing what they’d just done. He ducked his head, too nervous to meet anyone’s eye.

“Well,” Gladio paused to sling an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, pulling him against his side, “as far as bonding time, I’d say we did pretty good today. Wouldn’t you think?”

Noctis couldn’t stop the smile on his face if he’d tried. “Don’t be so cocky, Gladio.”

“‘Don’t be’--oh. _Oh_. You little shit.”


End file.
